


Days Upon Days

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [13]
Category: Cinderella (1950), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 1920s, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Married Couple, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Dreading tomorrow is a thing of the past.





	Days Upon Days

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW Femslashficlets Remainder Week #120/Prompt #111 - wish.

Tiana flops face-first onto the bed with a long moan. “What a day,” she says into the pillow, voice muffled in layers of cotton and goose down.

“My poor dear,” Cinderella says, clicking her tongue. She’s sitting at their shared dressing table, running a brush through her golden hair. She sets the brush down on the vanity and moves to sit at the edge of the bed, stroking her wife’s calf with a gentle hand. “Such long hours lately. You’re worked to the bone.”

Tiana rolls over, smoothing the hair out of her eyes. “It won’t last forever. Mama’s been taking over books and we’ve got a new waitress starting Monday.” She smiles at Cinderella, but her heavy eyelids betray her exhaustion. “I’ve been working hard all my life, so what’s another week or so?”

Cinderella sighs. She moves to the end of the bed to ease Tiana’s shoes off her sore feet and roll down her socks. “You forget that I know how _hard_ this hard work can be.” The sight of blisters on Tiana’s heels makes her chest ache with sadness. She digs her hands into her arches, careful to avoid the tender spots, and Tiana groans in appreciation. “I always used to tell myself, ‘just one day more. If I can handle this, I can handle anything.’ But those days upon days get longer and longer.”

“But baby, you didn’t have a _choice_. It was out of your control. I wished and prayed for my own place for so long, and now that I have it, all I can do is complain.” Tiana huffs out a breath, a long strand of hair blowing away from her eyes and making Cinderella smile. “What’re you grinning at?”

“You,” Cinderella says simply. She moves her way up Tiana’s body, moving her as she pleases, rolling her onto her belly so she can untie her wife’s apron and unbutton the back of her dress, the same dress she helped button that morning when it was clean and crisp and not smelling like batter and grease. She unclasps Tiana’s brassiere, relishing in the hitch of Tiana’s breathing. She hums to herself as she digs her hands into the soft planes of Tiana’s back, rubbing the soreness from the muscles.

“Do you think I’m being unreasonable?” Tiana’s words are already slurring as Cinderella massages her from knees to neck, her body relaxing like a deflated soufflé into the bed.

“Never,” Cinderella says honestly. “If Tiana is anything, she is reasonable. You’re also exhausted. Just because you’ve gotten your wish doesn’t mean life is nothing but sunshine and bluebirds from here on out.” She presses a kiss to the side of Tiana’s head, smiling when she sees Tiana is drifting off to sleep. “Besides, wishes are for stars. You earned this, so you’ve also earned some rest.”

“Rest,” Tiana murmurs, grinning into the pillow. “That sounds nice. You do it to, right here next to me.”

Cinderella turns out the lights and slips off her robe. By the time she slides between the cool sheets in their quiet, dark bedroom, Tiana is fast asleep. “Sweet dreams, darling,” Cinderella whispers, curling around Tiana and settling into her own deep slumber.

Now, even when the days are long and hard, she’ll never dread a tomorrow again.


End file.
